User blog:TheTwistedMangle/Catastrophic Chaos Character Guide
(Credit to Blue TennisBall for Daisy, Cup, Puffball, Tennis Ball, and Tack's last names, as well as Tack, Tennis Ball, and Cherry's middle names.) The Dynamic Daisies Daisy Daisy Pollen 'is a main character of ''Catastrophic Chaos, sixteen years old, the captain of the Dynamic Daisies, Tack's sister by adoption, and Cherry's cousin. Personality Daisy is kind to everyone and very understanding. She rarely looses her cool, unless her friends are hurt or insulted. Even when she is angry, she doesn't resort to yelling, but rather firm scolding. She can be humble, but is also extremely boastful, full of pride, and competitive, which can be a downfall in many cases, especially in L.A.R.P. Me. Basketball '''Basketball Nets is a main character of Catastrophic Chaos ''and seventeen years old. Personality Basketball is caring towards his teammates. He also has common sense, as he does not go on the road trip in ''Road Trip!...Or Maybe Not, which causes the other Team A members to crash over a cliff and become separated in a forest. In Operation Imp(atient), it shows he is willing to make his teammates happy when he and Latte has to walk seven miles and back just to get party supplies for Dice's birthday party, saying that it will be worth it. Cherry Cherry Pollen Maraschino (also called Loudmouth by Cup) is a main character of Catastrophic Chaos, fifteen years old, Daisy's cousin, and Tack's cousin by adoption. Personality Cherry is initially portrayed as rude, loud, inconsiderate, selfish, and arrogant, especially in Nice 'N Mean. However, in Road Trip!....Or Maybe Not!, he forgives Daisy for accidentally driving their car over a cliff and separating the team (except for Basketball, who wasn't present). He also asks Cup if she's alright when he sees she's cracked and emotionally hurt by Dice in Operation Imp(atient). Cherry is also clever, as shown in L.A.R.P. Me. He, like Daisy, is competitive, as Daisy says it "runs in the family" in said episode. Cup Cup Glass Shards Fluff (also called Loser by Cherry) is a main character of Catastrohpic Chaos, fourteen years old, and Puffball and Puffbull's sister by adoption. Personality Cup is typically kind to people. If someone mistreats her or people she cares about, she may become enemies with the person. She is vengeful, often doesn't think things through, and is competitive and prideful as well like Daisy and Cherry, but to a much lesser extent. Her recklessness, pride, and competitiveness is a disadvantage at times, depending on the circumstance, such as L.A.R.P. Me. Dice Dice Chance (also called Timewaster by Nickel) is a main character of Catastrophic Chaos and sixteen years old (fifteen in Road Trip!...Or Maybe Not ''and majority of ''Operation Imp(atient). Latte Latte Cafe is a main character of Catastrophic Chaos ''and fifteen years old. Nickel '''Nickel Cent' (also called Sarcasm Spasm by Dice) is a main character of Catastrophic Chaos ''and sixteen years old. Puffball '''Puffball Fluff' is a main character of Catastrophic Chaos, eighteen years old, Puffbull's sister, and Cup's sister by adoption. The Talented Tacks Tack Tack Pinboard Pollen '(also called '''Tacky-Tack '''by Daisy) is a supporting character of ''Catastrophic Chaos, fourteen years old, the captain of the Talented Tacks, Daisy's sister by adoption, and Cherry's cousin by adoption. Personality Tack can be rude to most people. He also distrusts Team A (with the exception of Daisy) because of how they act.This is to the point he tries to have he and his team communicate with Team A members as little as possible. However, he is also willing to work together with and trust Team A members if his life or other lives are in, danger, shown in Enemy Mine. Candy Cane 'Candy Cane Snow '(also called '''CC '''by various characters) is a supporting character of ''Catastrophic Chaos ''and fifteen years old. Disc '''Disc Compact is a supporting character of Catastrophic Chaos and fifteen years old. E.D. Electronic Dictionary "E.D." Thesaurus is a supporting character of Catastrophic Chaos ''and fifteen years old. Personality Oftentimes, E.D. is timid, introverted, and bashful. She is also sensitive, being hurt by Cherry's rude remark in ''Operation Imp(atient). On the other hand, she cares deeply for her teammates and friends and wants to have peace between the teams and have them trust one another. Football Football Leather '''is a supporting character of ''Catastrophic Chaos ''and sixteen years old. Gamepad '''Gamepad Console is a supporting character of Catastrophic Chaos and fifteen years old. Penny Penny Price 'is a supporting character of ''Catastrophic Chaos ''and fifteen years old. Puffbull '''Puffbull Fluff '''is a supporting character of ''Catastrophic Chaos, fourteen years old, Puffball's brother, and Cup's brother by adoption. Tennis Ball 'Tennis Ball Felt Basher '(also called '''TB '''by various characters and '''Tennis by Nickel) a supporting character of Catastrophic Chaos ''and sixteen years old. '(WIP)''' Category:Blog posts